The present disclosure relates to a light source device used for a display device such as a projector and a display device including the same.
A light source for a projector mainly employs an extra-high pressure mercury lamp in view of brightness and cost performance, and meanwhile, a solid-state light source, which has long service life and wide color gamut, has attention in view of the long service life and additional high functions. The solid-state light source is a light source utilizing light emission from a p-n junction of semiconductor, such as an LED and a laser diode (LD). Recently, for example, as in JP 2012-108486A, a light source device is used for a projector in which device the solid-state light source irradiates, with light, a fluorescent material which is irradiated with the light in a specific wavelength region to emit light in a different wavelength region and the resulting fluorescent emission light is utilized.